Talk:The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy
About the page *I titled the page as "No. 1" since having a number sign in a title does not work with Wikia. *Several of the screenshots have black borders along the top and bottom because they appear that way in the episode. Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 18:12, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Real or Joke This is a joke, right? It's not real? -- Confused blue It's been said multiple times that a Red vs. Blue movie is not happening. Despondent red The Plot (if it can be described as one) This is just me being incredibly stupid, but if one looks hard enough, a plot can be deduced from the scenes. From what I can tell, the Blues have all but wiped out the Red Army, and have been promoted to a Death Ops squad, seeking and killing remaining stragglers. Sarge, Simmons, Grif and Donut are a squad that have hidden in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere to remain undetected, after tackling a leftover mecha. Donut decides to separate from the group in an attempt to draw the Blues away from Sarge. However, Donut radios Sarge, and is subsequently discovered by the Blue Army. With Donut presumed dead, Sarge considers it a personal matter. As such, he decrees no more hiding, and now is the time to kill all the Blues. Grif and Simmons also accompany him to various locations, in an attempt to find the Blues. After a period of time, Washington is told about Sarge, and he sends his most elite lieutenants, Tucker and Caboose, to capture them. They succeed in capturing Grif, who is interrogated, and learn about Sarge's murderous ways. As such, they decide to hold Grif and Donut hostage, in exchange for Sarge's life. When Sarge arrives at the arranged meeting place, Wash orders Caboose and Tucker to fire on him from an enclosed position. During the chaos, Grif is killed, to Simmons' dismay. Donut, Simmons and Sarge barely escape, and the Blues disappear. Donut and Simmons think now is the time to raise Red army from the ashes, but Sarge decides to anger Wash by stealing important cultural artifacts, in order to draw him out. After a few years, with the Declaration of Independence, the Mona Lisa, and various other artifacts stolen. Wash has had enough. He decides that Caboose and Tucker can't handle Sarge anymore, and goes after Sarge himself. While Sarge prepares to destroy a communications satellite, he is ambushed by Wash, who is armed with dual energy swords. After a short duel, Sarge manages to steal a sword, and force Wash to a standstill. Sarge manages to destroy the satellite, and Wash escapes in a Banshee. Sarge meanwhile flees via the local asteroid field. After a pursuit involving asteroid hopping, Sarge manages to force the Banshee to crash on an alien planet. Crawling out of the wreckage, Wash engages Sarge with a Spartan Laser, but is defeated. Sarge then shoves Wash into a volcano, killing him. After Sarge is rescued by Simmons and Donut, the Blue Team death ops squad is disbanded, and Caboose and Tucker are imprisoned. Red Team is pardoned, Sarge becomes an elite military commander, and Red Army soon flourishes as the largest military force in the galaxy. Don't knock it, it's just what I can see. Galvascream (talk) 07:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) An unintelligible Caboose's line I don't know if I'm the only one, but I can't understand what Caboose says about Mona Lisa. Anyone know? ΣDiscuter 09:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:35, December 5, 2013 (UTC)